Draco Malfoy and the Terrible Rivalry
by goagainstthegrain
Summary: This story is intended to follow the canonical events of the Harry Potter series, but takes creative license as it explores the relationship between Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape. It may seem OOC to those who don't agree with the author's portrayal.
1. Chapter 1

He was a Gryffindor. He looked exactly like his tormentor. Deep breaths did not block out his beloved's final days. Pacing did nothing to appease the mixture of shock, fear, anger, and regret. Would those blasted feelings ever go away? Or would they forever torment him? Would he never stop being punished?

Severus Snape finally stopped wearing out his rug when he heard a knock at his door. Who in bloody hell dared to disturb him _**that **_night? Did no one afford him even a few hours to dwell? If Dumbledore wanted to talk more about the Potter spawn, he'd tell him where to go! He would!

"What in Merlin's beard…" The Potions Master spat as he swung back his heavy black door. All insults died on his lips when he spotted the one person he loved without reserve. "My dragon. What have we here?"

"Professor." Draco Malfoy never cowered for anyone save his mother or Severus. Lucius would never allow such fault and so Draco pretended he feared nothing in the Death Eater's presence.

His little one was frightened. That would never do. Severus ushered the small child inside. "What's the meaning of this, Draco? You can't wander at will! There are rules here."

"I know, sir, but…" Draco's eyes were wide as he looked up, wordlessly seeking permission.

Severus' sigh loosened his entire body. All hope of treating the littlest Malfoy like any other student died. "Just this once," he said though he knew it was a feeble warning.

His words rewarded him with a small smile as little arms reached up. "You are too big for this. Really." Yet, even as he spoke, he pulled the child up to his chest. "What has your trousers in a twist? Surely, you haven't gotten yourself in trouble already?" Salazar, Severus hoped his House hadn't been docked points.

"No, godfather." Draco glanced up nervously. "Potter? Father said I should make friends, but he doesn't like me. He likes Weasley better!" Moisture finally filled his pretty grey eyes as hours of frustration were released. "I tried to warn him! Honest I did! I told him our House was best and that Weasley was the wrong sort…I did!"

Red-hot anger filled Severus' soul. Naturally the scamp wouldn't take to Draco. "You don't need Mr. Potter, Draco. He's exactly like his father, I'm sure. Worse, probably." How could he not be? He was the bloody Boy Who Lived! "You deserve to carve your own spot here. You are brilliant, child."

Severus didn't care Lucius only gave him rights to Draco to secure Severus' loyalty. He hadn't wanted such a position, but Draco had quickly earned a spot in the dark man's heart. So much so that Severus vowed he'd never wind up in Regulus Black's position. Lucius would have his only son follow blindly, but Severus knew what pain that caused. Not everyone could escape rightful punishment like Lucius. And even if they missed a trip to Azkaban? Most weren't fortune enough to lack remorse. No, Severus' precious boy would grow up to fall in love and escape the tortured life his godfather led.

"But father…" Worried lines creased Draco's forehead and Severus silently cursed Lucius.

"I will speak to your father. He will see that Potter is not fit company." The bundle in his arm burrowed into his chest and Severus hugged it fiercely. "Still, Draco, our relationship must not be so obvious. You will be my favorite student; that much you know, but you cannot cling to me so clearly."

His gentle counsel was met with sniffles that broke his heart. "No, no, child. I only meant you cannot seek me without permission. An owl will do. Or a house elf. It will only take a few extra seconds, I promise." He did not need one of the pesky prefects or staff punishing his boy. No one save Severus would have that right at Hogwarts.

His demand was met with a scowl, but Draco nodded his understanding. He rarely pushed his godfather lest he forgot what a slipper to his backside felt like.

"Good boy." Severus reluctantly released the child. "Here…" He scribbled a note. "Hold this and show it to anyone who asks why you're meandering the halls. And _**straight **_back to your dorm, little sir."

Draco noted the warning tone and nodded again. "Yes, sir." He spared another small smile before squeezing his godfather's hand. "Goodnight."

"Sleep well, my precious dragon. Go now. Quickly."


	2. Chapter 2

Severus had witnessed his godchild pulling stupid stunts before, but flying alone just to torment the wretched Potter boy? It seemed impossible, but his normally pasty skin paled even more at the thought. Oh, Draco would regret his actions!

"I will take care of it, Minerva." Severus regarded the old woman with a steady, but cold expression. "He won't cause such a ruckus again."

McGonagall paused. She had dealt with Severus enough to recognize the signs of his fury. "Severus," she said calmly, "They were both terribly naughty, but it did prove Harry was indeed his father's son. I haven't punished Mr. Potter and the Headmaster's willing to let the boys off with a warning" She caught herself just as she began fidgeting under the sinister look. Usually, she'd be the first demanding that the children be punished. However, when she saw Harry, her hopes of gaining the House Cup had pushed out her usual reasoning.

"Well, naturally, the Golden Boy would escape punishment." Severus didn't disguise the disdain that flickered in his eyes. "However, I, for one, don't want an 11 year old flying by himself nor do I want him so blatantly dismissing a professor's words." He had already made up his mind about what Draco's punishment would be and wanted to get rid of the old bat already.

"Severus…" Not surprisingly, Minerva's speech took on a familiar sentiment as she tried to explain things to her former student. "I realize Mr. Potter was foolish and he's received a good talking-to, but he's so new to the wizarding world…"

She had never made such meager excuses for students before so Severus actually smirked. "Normally you'd be second only to me in demanding rebuke."

"It will be terribly unfair to give Mr. Malfoy detention and dock points when Mr. Potter's been rewarded with a spot on the Quidditch team." Minerva continued to protest though she knew changing Severus' mind would prove impossible.

"Oh, I agree. And since you failed to properly punish your student, I won't be issuing Draco's as his Head." Severus enjoyed the astounded look in McGonagall's eyes; she always thought she had everything figured out. "Hm, that's correct. You knew he was my godson, yes? Well, Draco's godfather doesn't particularly care for his reckless behaviour. Excuse me now." Severus spun on his heel, making for the door of the teacher's lounge.

"Severus! What do you plan on…"

"My boy's chastisement is none of your concern, Professor McGonagall." Severus didn't bother turning around though he enjoyed making McGonagall squirm. Likely she found him incapable of emotion and suspected he'd use the boy's insides for his latest potion or some other such nonsense. Well, let the fool think what she wanted! He had bigger concerns at the moment.

Ch. 2.1

His little one had jumped at the tap to his shoulder. Undoubtedly, he had been expecting his professor. "With me, Mr. Malfoy." Severus did his part in not embarrassing Draco. He'd leave such idiocy to Lucius.

Severus bit back a prideful smile as Draco squared his shoulders and tossed his house-mates a patented smirk. He knew how to handle himself with his peers which made Snape proud. Severus wasn't sure he would have been able to hold back if he saw Potter and his cronies putting Draco through the hell Severus had experienced during his own school days. Using a hand to Draco's shoulder, Severus steered the boy from his common room and to Severus' own quarters. Once inside, his facade dropped. "Little boy! What were you _**thinking **_in flying off on your own? You could have been expelled!"

"But I wasn't!" Draco yelled. "And Potter's not even in trouble--"

"I suggest you mind your tone, young man. This is your only warning." Severus bent at his waist to grip both of Draco's bony shoulders. "Potter is not my concern and I do not want to hear you comparing yourself to him. You are better than that brat, but you didn't show it today." He paused to take a calming breath. "Did you consider expulsion? Your father wouldn't have been able to correct that one, you realize. Did you stop and think about bodily injury--"

"I know how to fly-OUCH!" Draco failed to heed his godfather's admonition and was rewarded with a sharp smack at his thigh. "Sorry," he hurriedly responded knowing more would follow if he didn't act quickly.

"You are in enough trouble without the sass." Severus' face was dangerous. "You are lucky that damn Gryffindor distracted them. I will not have you expelled, Draco Malfoy. Nor will I have you breaking your neck." He put up a finger to silence the protest he saw on Draco's face. "Brilliant flyer or not, you still run the risk. You are a _**child**_." He let that sink in before continuing his rebuke. "I allow you freedom, little sir, but this stunt was by far your most foolish."

"B-but Potter didn't get anything! The old coot said we'd both get warnings--"

"Which you received," Severus interjected. "As I said you are lucky in that regard." He smiled sardonically as he straightened up. "Not so lucky in this one." He gripped a thin arm, pushing the boy into the modestly decorated bedroom Severus used. Inside, Snape opened his dresser drawer and brandished the old slipper under Draco's nose. "I hoped our last experience taught you a lesson. Prepare. Now."

"Godfather, please." Draco tried his best 'puppy-dog' expression, but Severus remained visibly unmoved.

"For the last time, prepare." Severus didn't like punishing his boy, but he didn't care for dawdling and disobedience either.

He was relieved when Draco turned from him to drop his trousers. With Draco turned away, Severus allowed himself a second to wince at what he had to do to the child. "To me." Severus positioned himself on the edge of the bed, carefully ignoring the boy's blushing face and allowing Draco to crawl belly down across his lap before looking back. He tapped the slipper against Draco's exposed bottom. "I hope you remember _**this**_ experience next time you dream of misbehaving again." He rested the slipper at his side, ignoring Draco's pleas. "Naughty thing." He brought a hard hand down and wasn't at all shocked when Draco let out a scream that was completely disproportionate to the smack. For all he loved him, Draco over-reacted to everything. "Why are you in this predicament, young man?"

"F-for flying, sir." Draco's fingers clung to Severus' ankle. He always prayed for a reprieve, but knew his godfather never stopped until he was good and ready.

"For flying without an adult after being told to sit tight," Severus corrected before smacking the pale backside again. He watched as Draco's sensitive skin colored and bit his lip. He truly despised this. Still, it had to be done and he whacked the cheeks hard again. "Was a few moments of showing off worth this, Draco?"

Sniffling, Draco shook his head. "N-no, godfather."

"Didn't think so." Severus ignored the pitiful tone to continue warming Draco's rear. Only when it shone pink did he pick up the slipper to get the real part of the punishment over with. "You never EVER disobey such an important rule again, little sir," With an unforgiving arm, Severus delivered several smacks with the slipper. He shook his head as it left a red stripe over the already rosy rump. He kept a hand at Draco's back as he reached his free one to replace the tool to its rightful place in the dresser. No need for Draco seeing it again. Well, until the next time. And unfortunately Severus knew there _**would**_ be a next time where Draco was concerned. "Alright, Draco. We're finished." He eased the sore little boy to his feet and wasn't at all surprised to find modesty fly out of Draco's head as he rubbed his naked bottom rather than pulling up his knickers. "Come now." Severus gingerly pulled the underwear and trousers back up. He handed Draco a tissue and accioed a glass of water.

"I-I'm s-sorry, sir." Draco gulped down his water and looked miserably at Severus. "Won't do it again! Promise!"

Despite the circumstances, Severus smirked. "I should hope not given your current state." He patted the stinging backside.

Pouting, Draco took it upon himself to lean into his professor's chest. "It hurts."

"As it should." Severus didn't allow compassion to tinge his tone though he did wrap his arms around Draco. He held him while stroking his back. His own father had never comforted him, but Severus felt no need to turn into the abusive bastard Tobias was. He squeezed his eyes shut to block out the memories of Tobias' belt making contact with Severus' vulnerable back. Draco's spankings always brought back such memories, but they kept Severus in check. He'd never dream of torturing his boy that way. He didn't know how any man who claimed to love his child could. "Alright now. Back to your dorm to study. I don't want to see you without a book for the rest of the day."

Draco held back a groan, but he was not fool enough to test Snape while his bum still smarted. "Yes, sir." He offered Severus a half smile and was rewarded with a tap to his head.

Ch. 2.2

Draco exited the chambers while still rubbing his bottom. He considered destroying the blasted slipper, but then recalled the summer he had hid it and been rewarded with Severus' thick ruler. He sighed, thinking he just needed to stay out of such stupid situations.

Lost in thought about his tingling behind, Draco ran smack into tartan robes. "Oh!" When he looked into McGonagall's eyes he gulped. Severus had forgotten to give him a permission slip! "I…Go--Professor Snape needed me, but I don't have a note."

"It's alright, Mr. Malfoy." Minerva afforded the young Slytherin a tiny smile. "I know Professor Snape…" She paused, unsure about how to phrase it. "wished to speak with you." She peered closely at Draco's face. She noted his eyes were red and his cheeks bore traces of shed tears. So she had heard correctly. "We need to see Madam Pomfrey, Draco." She rarely used first names with students outside Gryffindor, but felt the situation warranted it. She grabbed his hand and began moving.

"Pardon! Professor! I'm not sick!" Draco had no idea what had gotten into the woman, but he tried to be as polite as possible. Still, he did not enjoy holding her hand and tried to yank his out. "Be still, Mr. Malfoy." For an older woman, Minerva easily kept her grip while never losing pace.

"Professor, please." Draco grimaced as his poor bum was rushed along.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry." McGonagall slowed her pace as she realized she was causing him further pain.

Sweetheart? Had he stepped into an alternate universe? "Professor." He all but whimpered at the bewilderment.

"It'll be alright, Draco. Mark my words." She prodded him along, ignoring his flushing cheeks as older students smirked at the hand-holding. For his part, Draco had stopped fighting and merely kept his eyes on the ground as she pulled him after her. "Here we are." Minerva pushed the doors open, calling, "Madam Pomfrey! We need immediate assistance! I was correct!"

Pomfrey bustled over immediately. "Oh, poor dear. Come, come." She wrapped an arm across Draco's shoulders and ushered him further inside. "Minerva, surely you wish to stay? Oh, how good of you to look into this horrid experience! Here, here, Draco. Lay down on the bed."

"What is going on?" Draco finally screamed. "Owwww!" He grumbled as Pomfrey easily lifted his thin frame onto the bed. His bottom was not ready for such shoddy treatment.

"What? Oh, love…" Pomfrey patted his arm while clucking her tongue in disgust. "Over with you. Let me see. Oh, I know it's embarrassing, but I'll give you a nice soothing balm and…"

Draco blinked several times. What was this lady babbling about? "Madam…I think you've the wrong boy…" Fear was stabbing at his heart as he looked into the two sorrowful faces. "I'm fine…"

"Draco, you need not cover for him. I heard what happened." Minerva patted his back in what was meant to be an encouraging matter.

"Cover for WHO?" Frustrated tears sprung to Draco's eyes.

"Shhh, shhh, I think you might need a calming potion and who could blame you?" Pomfrey grabbed the vial off her cart.

"No! No! What's happening? I demand to know! Or I'm telling Father!" Draco tried to dive off the bed, but was caught by Minerva and settled back down. "Ouch! Stop that!"

"It's all in your bum then?" Here, Pomfrey's correct. Roll over." Minerva attempted to get the boy to lay down, but her hands were pushed away.

"Professor! Tell me what's going on!" Completely terrified at that point, Draco broke out crying.

"Oh, love, no." McGonagall rubbed his back. "We didn't mean to frighten you. It's just…what Professor Snape did? I heard so we have to examine your injuries. Don't worry, Draco, he won't do it again."

"What? He…he didn't DO anything!" It was official. The old bat was bonkers.

"Draco…" Minerva tried to keep calm. The poor thing was covering for that miserable man! "You don't need to protect him anymore. He won't hurt you ever again."

Draco merely gaped. "He's never hurt me!" What was she ON about?

"Mr. Malfoy, I _**heard**_ him smacking you. You were crying out in pain. I heard!" Minerva shook her head. She couldn't blame the boy for being afraid, but honestly.

Okay, yeah, she was officially nutters. "So?" Draco stared at the pair in disbelief. "He always spanks me when I'm naughty! Father allows him rights--"

Oh!" Pomfrey burst out again. "How horrid for you! Little one, I need to see…"

"No!" Draco screeched and, despite his tender hide, dived for the floor. "Get AWAY!"

"I'm sorry to do this, love…" Pomfrey caught him and injected the potion via a needle rather than the traditional way via the mouth. When the boy's body relaxed in her arms, she placed him back on the bed and undid his trousers. "Hm, yes, he'd definitely been hit." She bit her lip, surveying the damage. "It doesn't seem more than a typical smacking."

"Professors are not allowed such behaviour regardless. And who knows if he's done worse…" Minerva tsked as she looked Draco over. His behind had faded to no more than a light pink dusting with the most noticeable 'damage' being the slightly redder line the slipper left. She ruffled the boy's hair and pulled the trousers up before requesting the pensieve. "The headmaster will be most displeased to know his trust has been abused."


	3. Chapter 3

Severus was not happy to be disturbed twice in the same day. If he didn't finish marking those blasted essays, he'd have to hold off on the second assignment! He _**assumed**_ Dumbledore would understand such and leave him well alone. Only the Dark Mark would have been an acceptable reason to disturb him and since his arm wasn't burning that certainly was not the case.

"You sent for me?" Severus cut to the chase as an elf whisked him inside Dumbledore's office. "I hope whatever the matter is can be settled quickly as I have -- Professor McGonagall." Caught off guard by the Transfiguration teacher, Snape offered a curt nod before turning his attention back to his Headmaster.

"Hello, Severus." Dumbledore smiled thinly and gestured to the seat next to Minerva. "Do sit down, please. We have some concerns regarding Mr. Malfoy."

Severus stared daggers at Minerva as he accepted the chair. The old coot had gone back on her word? If Dumbledore thought he was expelling Draco and not Potter, he had another thing coming! "Concerns?" His voice didn't betray emotion though Severus was furious and terrified all at once.

He felt McGonagall shift next to him and it was all he could do to keep from snapping at her. He could feel the accusation radiating, but what in Salazar had he done? It wasn't like he was teaching the children to fly! And she couldn't keep Potter from flying either!

Dumbledore looked between his two staff members; it felt rather like being torn between children. He trusted Snape explicitly though Minerva never exactly understood why. Yet, she had always taken Dumbledore at his word and it was difficult for the Headmaster to think he might have been wrong in his beliefs. "Staff are not allowed to cane children. You know this, Severus."

"I am aware." Snape's dark eyes grew as cold as ice as he spoke.

"Please don't make this difficult, Professor. Did you cane Draco Malfoy?" Dumbledore's gaze searched out Severus' and wasn't at all shocked to find anger flashing back at him.

"Of course I didn't!" Severus didn't fly up out of his seat like a bloody Gryffindor, but instead sat stiffly as he spoke coldly and deliberately. Yet, before he could even continue, Minerva was standing over him. "I heard you! Do not dare lie!"

"I'm not lying, Minerva." Snape didn't want to remain calm, but forced himself to. "I smacked his bottom over my knee just as I've done countless times before. Despite what you might believe, I'd never use a cane on anyone, let alone my own godson." Gritting his teeth, he returned attention back to Dumbledore. "Draco's punishment is a private matter. It is unfair to him for me to speak about this."

"Normally I leave a student's reprimand to his Head, but, Severus, you know smackings are illegal here!" Dumbledore shook his head, shocked at Severus' stupidity. "Hogwarts could be ruined if --"

"If the Wizarding world hears a godfather spanked his godson for endangering his life and others'?" That time, Severus did rise to his feet, but slowly. "Where is Draco? Did he complain?" The Potions Master thought back to the last time he had seen the boy. Draco had looked composed and his bottom hadn't appeared to suffer anything that would have lasted more than several minutes…or so Severus had believed. Had he gone too far? Had he hit his beloved boy too hard? Had he needed help…?

No, it was impossible! Severus wasn't Tobias Snape for Merlin's sake. He always took great caution to make sure he wasn't too angry and always in control. It was why he kept Draco over his lap to begin with; there he could control the squiggling with little chance of striking somewhere undesired or too hard. Tobias had always made Severus lay somewhere -- a table, a bed, a floor, wherever he could stretch really -- and wailed away at him. In the agony Severus had always twisted involuntarily earning punishment in various areas of his body as he did so.

"No, he did not complain. He's defending you!" Minerva stood at her full height as she regarded Snape like scum beneath her shoes. "I was concerned -- and good thing I was -- so I followed you and heard the whole thing. He was wailing and…"

"You hag!" Severus no longer cared about remaining calm. "You had the audacity to…"

"And I was correct! I took him to Madam Pomfry and we saw the marks…" She wagged her finger in the exact matter she had when he was a child and it infuriated Severus more if possible.

"MARKS? HIS SKIN WAS PINK! HE WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE WITHIN MINIUTES! I WOULD NEVER…""

"Enough!" Albus stepped between his staff members. "Enough." Thinking quickly, he came to a conclusion. "I will owl Mr. Malfoy's parents. If they are alright--"

"Of course they're alright with my disciplining the boy!" Severus really felt like he was about to boil over and he loathed Minerva for it. Sure, she might have had Draco's interests at heart, but what in bloody hell was she _**thinking**_? Did she really think that lowly of Severus? Would he never earn the damn Order's trust? What else did he have to do? Die for them? He almost didn't want the answer to that.

"Severus, please!" Dumbledore tried to rest a hand on Severus' shoulder, but the dark man yanked away. "Owl Lucius! Now!"

**Ch. 3.1**

"You summoned me here for that?" Every one of Lucius' features tightened. "I thought my son had been bloody injured, you…" He caught himself just in time. While he made no bones about wanting the old coot sacked, he knew it would be foolhardy to insult him to his face. "Severus Snape is his godfather and Head of House. I trust his judgment implicitly. As I thought you did, but..." He laughed. "Clearly not."

Though it was a struggle, Dumbledore kept his normally kind expression in tact. "So you wish to have Draco physically disciplined?"

Lucius knew a trap when he saw one. "Oh, yes, Headmaster, please beat him into submission." Lucius sighed, making it clear he thought he was talking to an idiot. "Let me clarify so we don't have further issue, alright? Severus Snape, when acting in a godfatherly role, may spank Draco as he sees fits so long as it's a private affair and not used in lieu of proper school punishments. Saves me time, see?" Lucius' body leaned forward. "I don't take kindly to knowing Hogwarts doesn't care about its children's safety. Undoubtedly, Severus realized if Draco had pulled a stunt like that at the Manor, he'd have been over _**my**_ lap. Draco may know how to fly, but he's expressly forbidden from doing so without an adult."

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I can assure you, Draco's safety is of uttermost importance to us all. It's why Professor McGonagall was worried." Dumbledore did not flinch at Lucius' speech. Harry had a natural talent. Yes, he had broken a rule, but no harm had been done. Neither he nor Draco had gotten hurt. It had been in the spirit of fairness that neither had been formally punished. However, since Lucius made it clear Severus had acted in a family capacity, why should the headmaster have felt guilty knowing Draco suffered a sore bottom? "I see the wrong assumption was made. I'm terribly sorry for calling on you, Lucius." He purposely used the familiar name, reminding Lucius of his school days. He stood and held his hand out. "Thank you for coming. Have a good day. Let me ready the floo for you."

**Ch. 3.2**

"Godfather!" Draco bolted from his bed, throwing his arms around Severus' middle. "I'm sorry! I told them! I did! I am sorry! They wouldn't listen!"

"Shhh." Severus regained his balance in enough time to wrap his arms securely around his godson. The idea of hugging anyone else was foul, but holding Draco was completely divine. "Shhh, I know they were absolutely stupid. It's not your doing, child." With a grunt, Severus lifted the boy up. He settled into a nearby chair, resting his chin atop Draco's soft hair. "I made sure they gave you privacy while your father sorted things out. I've come to take you back to Slytherin."

"Father?" Draco snapped to attention. "Oh, no! Is he mad? I--"

"Calm yourself. Your father knows you've been punished. You needn't worry about further scolding." Severus smiled as much as he could while smoothing some of Draco's mussed locks. "Your bottom is alright, yes?"

Draco's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the odd question. "Sure it is, sir."

"Good." Severus had assumed as much, but that awful McGonagall had him second guessing it all. "You tell me if your punishment ever lasts more than a few minutes, Draco, do you hear me?"

Confusion evident, Draco nodded. "Sure, sir. Course. But you'd never do that! I mean you don't need to spank me, I'm really too old, you know, but even so, you'd never HURT me! And I told them so!"

Severus actually chuckled. "I know you did. They told me you were quite vocal." He poked the boy's stomach gently. "I thank you for that. And I promise next time I'll make sure to seal the room with a silencing charm. I had no idea you'd wail loudly enough o penetrate my walls, you overdramatic imp!"

Indignant, Draco stiffened in Severus' lap. "Why don't you take that slipper and see if you don't yell?"

"Are you sassing?" In spite of the reproof, Severus was actually quite amused. Draco certainly was his little snake and completely befitting of his green and silver robes.

"No, sir, just saying!" Draco felt much better and it showed in his dazzling smile. Then, in a move that only Draco could get away with, the boy planted a kiss on Severus' cheek before scooting off his lap. "Though I STILL say I'm too old for spankings ANYWAY."


End file.
